


Reckless Behavior

by howdoesonewrite



Series: Phan Holidays [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Easter, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and it's now tooth rotting fluffy, but shit happened, this was supposed to be hardcore sex, well that's a lie there's a tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go to church for Easter with something extra to make everything interesting.</p>
<p>Continuation of the Valentine's Day story, Your Sickening Desire. Can be read alone or in conjunction with the previous one.</p>
<p>/ Previously titled 'Sing Me Like a Choir' /</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> (I grew up Catholic so everything from the church bit is from my experience)
> 
> Sorry this a bit late! I was on a road trip during Easter...
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this ~~in a room with my 5 cousins and aunt and uncle~~
> 
> Sinning = Winning

Dan unbuckles his seatbelt from Phil’s black Volvo S60. Phil is standing in front of him, holding his hand out for Dan to take, just like a proper gentleman. Dan smiles at him and takes it. Phil pulls him to his feet and shuts the door behind the two.

There are people all around the parking lot dressed in their Sunday best. They nod a hello at Phil when the pass, and Phil always does it back. 

As the pair is walking up to the large church, Phil places his hand on Dan’s ass and squeezes gently. Dan’s smile twitches, but keeps walking.

Phil leans in close to Dan’s ear. “You’re gonna look so hot tonight, aren’t you, Baby?” He whispers, sliding his hand up Dan’s back. 

Dan doesn’t answer, he’s too busy trying not to moan.

Earlier that day, hours before they showed up to church, when they were laying in bed post morning sex, Phil made Dan a proposition. See, Dan loaths church and is completely against a magic man in the sky. However, Phil’s family has always gone to Easter Mass together, a tradition. 

Dan remembers Phil’s hot breath in his ear that morning while they were in bed, Dan had his arms around Phil, and Phil was stroking his back lazily. He had stopped and brought his hand up to Dan’s jaw, tilting his face up. “Love,” he had said. “What if you wore a buttplug to church?”

Dan gulped and nodded though, always willing to please his Daddy ever since that day over a month ago at the cafe.

Phil got up and walked over to their toys, and he pulled out a black plug with a remote control. He showed Dan and pressed a button. Immediately, the plug came to life and hummed in Phil’s palm. He smiled at Dan, who was already turning around on his hands and knees, presenting his hole.

He heard Phil undo the cap for the lube. He waited until Phil’s hand was on his back. “So pretty, so good,” Phil had murmured as he pressed the plug into Dan’s hole, still slightly open from the morning’s fuck.

Now, they’re in the middle of a church and Dan can practically feel Jesus staring at him while that fucking vibrating butt plug is shoved deep into his ass. Phil is the one in control of his pleasure, if he humiliates himself in public, and anything to do with his ass. He’s powerless, but he loves it.

As they walk in, Phil stops Dan and dips his middle and forefinger in holy water. He brings them up to Dan’s forehead and crosses him. He does it to himself and they walk down to their seats. 

Phil’s mum is there, along with his dad, and Martyn and Cornelia. Dan gives them a small wave and sits down. As he does, he feels the plug begin to vibrate. His butt clenches, and he feels a chill running down his back. He looks at Phil who seems to not have noticed.

Phil sits down too and mass starts. The vibrator is still on, and Dan is getting antsy and hard. He shifts trying to get comfortable, and it brushes against his prostate. He holds back a moan and looks up at Phil. He waits until Phil looks at him before turning away. The vibrator doesn’t stop until first song begins.

Half way through, the vibrator starts again. It’s on a higher setting this time. His hole aches as he rocks in his seat. Phil places his hand on Dan’s knee but doesn’t stop the vibator. Dan feels hot and sweaty as it continues. He’s going to come soon. 

Phil realizes this and grabs his hand, pulling him up to follow him. The walk to the bathrooms quietly so as not to disturb anyone. Dan’s shaking with pleasure when suddenly the vibrator stops. Phil pulls open the door to the bathroom and pushes Dan into it.

He closes the door and backs Dan into the wall. Phil kisses Dan’s throat and runs his fingers along Dan’s chest. 

“You look so hot in there,” he says into Dan’s neck. He pulls away then and runs his hand across Dan’s cheek. “Now, we’re gonna go back, okay?”

“But, I-I’ll have to…” Dan trails off, not looking at Phil. 

“Hey,” Phil says, grabbing Dan’s jaw, forcing him to look up. “You  _ will  _ go in there, and if you come, you better not make any noise. Do not disturb any of those people.”

Dan nods and pushes his hair back. Phil gives Dan a quick kiss on his forehead before he opens the door from the bathroom. The vibrator starts as soon as they walk out.

Everyone else is praying, so they join on their knees. The action pushes the plug farther into Dan’s hole, pushing straight against his prostate. He has to steady his breathing to keep from crying out. He can feel his cock going hard again.

Praying ends and he sits back on the bench, thankful for the relief. Then, the vibrating increases. He bites his lip and squeezed his hands together until they go white. Phil rests his hand on top of Dan’s closed ones and increases the vibrations. Dan chest feels tight, his cock is now rock solid against his black suit pants. 

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and the vibrator hits his prostate again. He shudders in his seat, his lower stomach tightening. 

He’s about to come. 

Phil notices and places his hand on Dan’s crouch. “Beautiful,” he whispers to Dan. 

Dan’s toes clench and he leans against Phil’s shoulder. He cock twitches and the release is amazing. He brings his hand to his mouth to stop from calling out. Phil lowers the vibrator until it’s nothing, and Dan’s breathing is shallow.

There’s a mess in his pants, and a bit of sweat all over his body. Phile stands up, there’s still another 15 minutes in the service. He whispers something to his mom and brings Dan to his feet. “We’re leaving,” he says into Dan’s ear.

He nods a good bye to the family and together they walk outside. 

Once they’re in the car, Phil starts the ignition and backs out. Dan is still feeling light from his release. 

“God that was fucking hot,” Phil says after a few minutes of silence. 

“Thanks,” Dan says, blushing.

“You don’t know how pretty you are,” Phil says shaking his head. He looks over at Dan and smiles. “Oh I can’t wait to fuck you when we get home.”

The words make Dan shiver. He leans against the seat, thinking of the possibilities.

“When we get there, I want you to go up to the room. You better be naked and on the bed by the time I get up.” Phil says as they pull onto their street.

“Yes, Daddy,” Dan says, fidgeting in his seat.

When they get to the driveway, Dan gets out of the car and runs upstairs. He unties his tie as he walks to their room. He strips off the rest of his clothes and lays down on their bed and waits for Phil. 

When he opens the door Dan instinctively brings his hands over his head. Phil smiles and unbuttons his shirts, giving Dan a small strip tease. When he’s finished undressing, he picks up Dan’s underwear from the floor. He brings them up to his nose and breathes in. “Messy, messy boy,” he tsks. “You got cum all over your pretty undies.”

“Daddy, ‘m sorry,” Dan says, shaking his head. 

Phil walks to the bed and presses his naked body to Dan’s. “I love you,” he says softly, pressing kisses onto Dan’s chest. He reaches between them to Dan’s holes. “Relax,” he whispers. Dan realises he’s clenching and releases it. Phil pulls it out slowly before placing it on their nightstand. 

He reaches back up and teases Dan’s nipples until he begins moaning in pleasure. 

Phil smiles and twist them and Dan cries out. He soothes them with his tongue and nicks at them with his teeth.

He grabs the bottle of lube and slowly teases Dan’s sore hole. 

“Please,” Dan whines, pushing against Phil’s finger.

“Shhh.”

“Daddy.”

“Daniel.”

Dan stops talking. He enjoys Phil playing with his body, it’s soothing. Phil reaches behind him and grabs a condom, then rubs lube on his increasingly hardening dick. He moves his finger out of Dan and rolls away from him. 

Dan sucks in a breath and looks over at Phil. 

“Come here silly,” Phil says shaking his head. Dan pushes himself to Phil, and Phil sighs. He reaches for Dan’s hips and brings him closer, spooning him. 

He lines himself up with Dan and pushes in. His thrusts are soft and slow, his hand on Dan’s cheek. Dan takes his finger and sucks.

“Lovely,” Phil says, kissing his shoulder.

“Daddy,” Dan sighs, his body aching. 

Phil reaches for Dan’s prick and strokes it. Dan’s breathing hitches and thrusts up to Phil’s hand.

Phil begins thrusting faster and harder, leaving small kisses on Dan’s back and shoulders. “C’mon baby.”

Dan cries out, mumbling Daddy the whole time, and Phil follows suit. 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms.

  
  
_ Fin. Happy Easter _

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Zany's [PILLOWTALK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C_3d6GntKbk)
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://howdoesonewrite-help.tumblr.com/)


End file.
